A Kiss of Opium and Rum
by Lovino Vargas 052699
Summary: This is based off of the opium war between England and china and this is rated m for a reason guys! XD Rated m for sex and drug use! china x England! I suck at summaries so read it to figure out sorry! J


**Okay so this fanfiction is about the Opium War between China and England. As for my unfinished story ****Germano**** I may complete it at another time in the future but give me time. Sorry I just kinda lost inspiration, please don't shoot me! *Insert white surrender flag here* So anyways I hope you enjoy this new story. Its not my favorite ship, but anything yaoi I'm there! RATED M FOR SEX! BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

Cherry blossoms drifted lightly through the breeze. Yao sat in the frame of the wide sliding doors, the scent of the sweet drug on his tongue. His head felt light and bubbly as he sat there. After each drag he would ponder to himself if he had had too much. He shrugged the thought off and brought the wooden pipe to his lips and lit the end taking a long drag and inhaling deeply. As he exhaled smoke swirled from his lips and nostrils. The smoke coiled and vanished in air as he watched it with keen interest. He leaned and placed the pipe on the ground as his hair fell carelessly from his ponytail. He held his head back and supported himself on his elbows as he sat there. The calm day relaxed him as the chirping of birds was sounded outside of a normal and peaceful day. The light clicks of boots could be heard as he sat there. He ignored the slight disturbance until a hand was placed on his throat.

"Hello my gentle flower~" A cool voice wisped out. Yao needn't bother to look at the newcomer for he knew the voice all to well, that of which belonged to Arthur Kirkland. As the English-man spoke Yao smelled the strong scent of alcohol on his breath. Yao let out a small huff of annoyance as the man drew him in for a rough kiss. He hated this man... That thought broke into his mind every touch, every time there lips met. The Chinese man was just always too drugged to do a thing about it. He tasted the strong hint of rum on the others lips. Yao couldn't suppress a moan as the blonde approached him the only way his drunken state knew how, leaving rough kisses and bites along his neck. Yao had had sex with this man countless times before, that's all there relationship was built on. No love, just sex and lust. That's all that either wanted. The blonde would come and scar the Chinese mans body, leave wounds, leave him lying on the floor from his rough treatment. Neither cared.

"If your going to do it than just get on with it, aru." Yao chocked out dryly. Arthur ignored his harsh tone and nipped his ear lightly. "I don't want sex today Yao", the blonde said as he kissed Yao's cheek lightly. "I want to make love to you.." Yao was shocked at what he had said, more shocked so at his smooth tone. He turned to face the blonde giving him a face of confusion and question. "What is the dif-" He was cut off at Arthur's lips on his own. He had forgotten what he had planned to say to the English-man, he no longer cared as Arthur placed his hands under the silky fabric that partially covered the darker haired mans chest. Yao let out a soft noise as the blonde played with his chest. The opium had done its part in making him helpless and overly sensitive. In his mind he didn't find a difference between the want for sex and the need to make love as Arthur had said it. He could barely remember his own name as Arthur moved his hand lower to lightly stroke his hardened member. Yao stifled a moan and leaned back on his 'lover' allowing the man to leave light marks on his neck and collar bone, he even bothered to move his neck slightly to give the man more access.

"What h-has you in a good mood, a-aru..." China purred out as he felt the mans tongue slide over the soft flesh of his neck. This wasn't like any other meeting though, today there was no restraints or struggle against the English-man. Today Arthur was gentle as he planted light and soft kisses along the Chinese mans jawline. Yao let out a whimper of protest as the other man moved from his current position only to let out soft noises in satisfaction as he repositioned himself in front of the dark haired mans body to kiss his chest and around his ribs. Yao tried to constrain his noises as the seductive man continued to assault his body in a very satisfying way to no avail. Arthur gently rubbed smooth circles on the Chinese mans hips with his thumbs. "I just felt like taking my beautiful lover the correct way." Arthur responded in a crisp voice. Yao couldn't help but shudder at his tone, his normally rough tone was now that of a gentle one as if he was speaking to china as a frail object, left to crumble if he raised or misused his voice.

Yao dare not complain about Arthur's new choice in treatment. He thought that the English-man was actually pretty seductive in this new way. Yao was so caught up in the effective drug he didn't know when his smooth clothing was discarded nor when Arthur started to deliver a very light but turn on, of kisses and other assaults on his vital regions. Arthur slowly moved a hand to Yao's lips who tool them into his mouth coating them with saliva. The English-man removed his fingers from Yao's warm mouth intrigued by the thin line of saliva that connected his fingers to Yao's tongue. He slowly positioned his fingers at Yao's entrance looking up for an okay. The Chinese man slowly nodded and prepared himself for what was to come next. Arthur gently and slowly entered with a finger stifling a loud moan from the man in front of him. He waited a moment before beginning to move at a slow yet satisfying pace. Yao let out soft noises and was soon not satisfied with just the English-mans hand working with his backside and instead let out a small mewl.

"P-please aru.. I cant take it anymore", Yao panted lightly. "I need you in me now, aru." Arthur smiled lightly as he removed his fingers getting a protest from the Chinese man. Yao watched as Arthur slowly removed his clothes. He grew impatient with the man and groaned in annoyance at not being preoccupied, seeing as Arthur planned to take his time Yao moved his hand slowly down to his own entrance and entered himself roughly. He let out a moan as he moved at a hard fast pace. Arthur could feel his growing erection as he looked at the Chinese mans form. He quickly finished changing out of his clothes now to eager to be patient toward the cunning man below him. Yao heard the gentle ruffle as Arthur moved closer and removed his own hand allowing Arthur to position himself. "Do it already..aru." Arthur complied and entered Yao roughly getting a small gasp from the feminine man. Yao panted as he began to move and wrapped his arms around him wanting more. Arthur saw what Yao intended to do and quickly started to pump in and out of the smaller man in an attempt to keep at a pace that suited the Chinese man.

Yao let out a scream as Arthur brushed his prostate. His vision blackened for a moment and Arthur watched in amusement at finding what he had been looking for. Yao greedily started to move faster with the English-man until feeling his own release coming. Yao breathed heavy as Arthur started to pump his abused member. Yao gasped as his release hit and covered his chest with the sticky hot liquid. Arthur felt Yao tighten around him and thrusted into him two more times before his release hit as well, filling Yao with the hot liquid. Yao gasped as Arthur's release hit unexpectedly and he rode out his orgasm in gentle thrusts. Arthur removed himself from his Chinese lover and layed beside him panting.

"Wǒ hèn nǐ.." Arthur smiled lightly kissing the Chinese man gently. "I love you too." Arthur kissed Yao's head lightly and brushed his hair away from his eye's. "We should do that more often." Yao nodded in agreement before drifting off to sleep. Arthur stayed there watching his sleeping form rise and fall. He got up and put his clothes on slowly and retrieved a blanket. He placed the blanket over himself and his lover wrapping his arms around him as he sleeps soundly. A smile was planted on Arthur's face as he dozed off into a sweet dream. Rum and Opium create a kiss you couldn't imagine.

* * *

**Hope you guyz liked this story! HEHE I tried. anyways so if you have any suggestions just send me a comment! ^J^ I need inspiration! X3 **

**TRANSLATION: (Wǒ hèn nǐ..) CHINESE FOR (I hate you..)**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
